Nuit pluvieuse
by Resiliency6
Summary: Par une nuit d'orage, Harry, n'arrivant pas à dormir, aperçoit une silhouette au pied du lac. Mais qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi est-il là par un temps pareil?


**Coucou tous le monde ! Alors voila, je poste cet OS que j'ai écris entre 1h et 3h du mat', alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je voulais à tout prix le finir avant d'aller me coucher, alors voila, ça donne... "ça". Une espèce de truc un peu bizarre et guimauve sur les bords. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, biz' et bonne lecture.**

**Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient, mais tout cela revient à la grande, la sérénissime, JK Rowling.**

* * *

Cette nuit-là, comme toute autre nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut. Mais cette nuit-là, ce ne fut pas à cause des multiples cauchemars qui me hantaient nuit après nuit que je fus réveillé, non, je fus tiré de mon sommeil par nulle autre que l'orage qui grondait à l'extérieur.

Me retournant dans mon lit, je fis face à la fenêtre du dortoir. Dehors, la pluie semblait se déchaîner. J'étirai alors mes bras en baillant fortement, dégourdissant mes muscles encore endormis. Cela fit glisser ma couverture aux teintures rouges sur mon torse nu, puisque je dormais habituellement simplement muni d'un caleçon. Pris d'une soudaine envie de me lever, étant déjà éveillé et sachant que de toute évidence, je ne pourrais me rendormir, je balançai mes pieds par-dessus le rebord du lit et me redressai. Mes pieds entrant en contact avec les dalles froides me firent frissonner.

Je m'avançai alors, maladroitement, titubant légèrement dû à mon récent réveil, les yeux encore troubles de sommeil et la couverture passée par-dessus mes épaules comme une cape, vers la fenêtre. Devant celle-ci, se trouvait une petite chaise, sur laquelle je m'assis. Tout en m'accoudant au rebord, je me mis à observer à travers la vitre froide et embuée, la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Poudlard, déversant sa tristesse. A l'extérieur, le tonnerre grondait et le ciel était zébré de temps en temps d'éclairs à la lueur bleutée.

Le bruit des gouttes d'eau frappant les carreaux de la fenêtre était apaisant, rassurant, car sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient m'atteindre. Je les narguais presque, ces petites gouttelettes, tranquillement assis et protéger derrière ce verre comme je l'étais. Je savais que d'ici, dans ma chambre, du haut de ma tour, la tempête ne pouvait rien me faire. C'était agréable de se savoir en sécurité lorsque dehors, l'orage s'abattait.

Assis ainsi, je restai de longues minutes. Peut-être même était-ce des heures ? Je n'en savais rien. Je me contentais d'observer les traces que faisaient les gouttes glissant le long de la vitre, partant du haut, s'arrêtant en bas, s'interrompant parfois en chemin ou se laissant emporter par un coup de vent, déviant, longeant, zigzaguant parfois… Ce manège dura longtemps mais je ne me lassais pas.

De toute façon, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Dormir m'était impossible pour l'instant. Lire me répugnais et bouger était impensable. Regarder plus loin que cette eau coulant sur les carreaux n'était tout simplement pas possible, l'obscurité de la nuit et la pluie abondante rendait le paysage imperceptible.

Pourtant, alors qu'un autre éclair zébra l'opacité, une ombre au pied du lac attira l'espace d'une seconde, mon regard. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un soit sorti par ce temps ? Si oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un fou, ou un inconscient. Quelle personne saine d'esprit sortirait dehors par un temps pareil ?

Cependant, j'avais beau me dire que cette personne était insensée, la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là m'intrigua. J'aurais voulu savoir quelles pouvait être ses motivations. Mais à mesure que je réfléchissais, je trouvais vraiment cela absurde que quelqu'un, peu importe qui, se soit retrouvé dehors alors que le ciel était déchaîné.

Me disant que cela devait venir de mon imagination et que la silhouette que j'avais vue n'en était rien, un éclair encore plus violent et lumineux arracha la voûte céleste de sa force, attirant une nouvelle fois mon œil sur l'ombre prés du lac. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé. Il se tenait bien une personne, dans le parc, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, en pleine tempête. Cela m'inquiéta de telle sorte que je me décidai à aller voir de plus près.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte du dortoir, enfilant mes chaussures et une cape bien chaude au passage. Je descendis lentement et précautionneusement les escaliers et sortis de la tour des Gryffondors en vitesse. Dévalant presque les sept étages qui me séparaient du hall, courant dans les couloirs déserts, je me retrouvai bien vite devant les grandes portes. J'hésitai quelque peu. Le temps à l'extérieur n'était vraiment pas avenant et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de me mouiller. Mais la curiosité l'emportant malgré tout, je poussai doucement l'une de portes. Une fois dehors, ce fut une pluie de cordes qui m'accueillit. Je dévalai alors rapidement les quelques marches et m'aventura dans l'herbe détrempée.

J'accélérai le pas pour me retrouver le plus vite possible prés du lac mais la boue dans laquelle mes chaussures s'enfonçaient n'aida pas ma marche. Je manquai de glisser à plusieurs reprises, mais je parvins tout de même à gagner la rive. De là, je recherchai la silhouette, que j'aperçus quelques mètres plus loin.

Je m'avançai alors d'autant plus rapidement et à mesure que je m'approchai, je discernai quelques détails. La personne était tournée face au lac, semblant scruter la surface de l'eau. Elle avait des cheveux blonds plaqués contre son crâne à cause de la pluie. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et lui collaient à la peau.

La personne me resta inconnue jusqu'à ce que je me place à côté d'elle. Ces cheveux, ce visage, ces courbes… tout cela ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne. Celle-ci ne semblait pas m'avoir ni vu ni entendu. Elle… ou plutôt « il » dans ce cas présent, continuait de fixer droit devant lui. Son regard d'habitude animé d'une lueur dédaigneuse, semblait terne et vide, comme mort. Cette perspective me fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Un regard aussi magnifique que le sien ne pouvait, ne devait pas être aussi terne.

Inquiet plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer, je mis une main sur son épaule. Pourtant, aucune réaction ne me fit comprendre qu'il l'avait senti. Son comportement de plus en plus étrange commença à m'angoisser sérieusement. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et un nœud serra mon estomac. D'un brusque mouvement, je le retournai vers moi. Son visage, exprimant d'abord sa surprise, se calma soudain en découvrant le mien. Ses yeux, ses sublimes yeux se fixèrent aux miens sans plus pouvoir les quitter. Un sourire tendre vint fleurir ses lèvres et une lueur rêveuse s'alluma dans son regard. Il porta une main à mon visage et caressa doucement de la pulpe de ses doigts ma joue, qui rosit à ce contact. C'était une caresse aérienne, presque fantomatique, comme s'il avait peur quand appuyant plus fort, je m'évapore.

- Enfin, tu es là, mon amour ! Je t'attendais, tu sais ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait attendre, mon ange ? J'ai eu peur, si peur que tu ne reviennes plus, que tu m'abandonnes. Dit-il soudain d'une voix délicate.

- Je… euh… quoi ? Me contentai-je de dire, complètement perdu.

Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres délicatement ourlées. Il était vraiment étrange de l'entendre rire ainsi. Et puis… ce regard, ce n'était pas le sien, lui d'habitude si arrogant, voila qu'il se faisait tendre. Et la pluie, insensible, qui s'immisçait lentement mais sûrement dans ma cape.

- Euh, Mal… je veux dire…Draco, tu es… tu es sûr que ça va ? Demandai-je, hésitant.

- Oui, bien sûr, mon ange ! Pourquoi ? Répondit-il, le regard soudain triste, comme si on venait de lui enlevait quelque chose de précieux.

Sa main fit un mouvement vers moi et recommença à me caresser la joue aériennement.

- Eh bien… je ne sais. Peut-être parce que… tu sembles… étrange.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Continua-t-il d'une voix à présent presque pitoyable. D'habitude… d'habitude, tu ne dis pas ça. Tu te contentes de me prendre dans tes bras pour me consoler. Tu ne poses pas de question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu brises mon rêve ?

- Draco… je ne… je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu racontes.

Soudain, son visage apitoyé se fit horrifié, comme venant de découvrir quelque chose d'affreux.

- Oh, par Merlin ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Fit-il, épouvanté.

Ses deux mains palpèrent alors mon visage à la recherche d'une quelconque chose que j'ignorais. Mais la pluie, glaciale, avait finalement trouvé un chemin travers les mailles de ma cape et mouillé à présent mon torse à peine couvert d'une chemise légère. Je frissonnai presque malgré moi mais je ne sus pas si c'était à cause de la pluie ou des mains de Draco qui s'appuyaient sur mon cou. Cela eu le don de faire bondir d'un saut le jeune sorcier face à moi en le faisant pousser un cri surpris.

- Harry… enfin, Potter… c'est bien toi ? Je veux dire… Oh Seigneur ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Ecoute, Potter ! Oublie tout, j'ai bien dis tout, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, d'accord ? On va faire comme si tu n'étais jamais venu dehors, que tu ne m'avais jamais croisé et encore moi que je t'ai parlé comme je l'ai fait. D'ailleurs… oublies même jusqu'à ma propre existence. Ce sera mieux pour tout les deux, crois-moi.

Et sur ce, il me dépassa et partit presque en courant vers le château. Moi, perdu, ne mis pas longtemps à reprendre mes esprits et à me mettre à sa poursuite. Je le rattrapai sans mal, et, le ceinturant, l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Non… non ! Lâches-moi, Potter ! Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il, se débattant désespérément.

- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu que j'oublie, dis-le-moi, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne dois pas… tu ne dois pas savoir… que… que je t'aimes ! S'écria-t-il en se mettant à sangloter.

Je m'arrêtai alors, surpris, mais surtout au comble de joie. Je le retournai alors face à moi, son visage était baigné de larmes, à moins que ce ne soit la pluie, et sans plus attendre, je plongeai sur ses lèvres que je me mis à embrasser passionnément. Il répondit bien vite à mon baiser avec la même ferveur, et enroula même ses bras autour de mon cou. Lorsque le baiser pris fin, par manque de souffle, nos regards se croisèrent.

- Pourquoi, Harry ? Me demanda-t-il, suppliant, de l'espoir perçant dans ses prunelles anthracite.

- Parce que… moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago ! Depuis si longtemps ! Je t'aime ! M'écriai-je, fou de joie.

Il éclata alors en sanglots, tout en riant, et se blottit fortement contre moi, me disant que lui aussi, m'aimais depuis longtemps. Nous nous laissâmes glisser à terre, peu importe que nous soyons recouvert de boue, nous étions déjà trempés après tout. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, la pluie nous recouvrant, lorsque je remarquai qu'il tremblait.

- Mais, tu trembles ? Lui dis-je en me reculant un peu.

Il hocha la tête et je le découvris frigorifier.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Viens avec moi, je vais te réchauffer ! Fis-je en me relevant et l'aidant par la même occasion.

Nous rentrâmes tous les deux à l'intérieur du château et il me conduit alors vers sa chambre personnelle. Je n'étais pas contre, cependant, ayant déformé quelque peu mes propos sur le fait de le réchauffer, il décida de ne pas simplement se contenter d'une serviette pour retrouver sa chaleur corporelle. Enfin… vous voyez. Ce qui fit que nous firent l'amour toute la nuit et que nous nous endormîmes que lorsque l'aube éclaira le ciel de sa lumière rosée, laissant voir que tous les nuages avaient disparus.

L'aube se levait sur un nouveau jour, un nouvel amour était né. Le notre.

* * *

**Voila et à la porchaine ! **


End file.
